


General

by undernightlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: A poem inspired by General Hux
Kudos: 1





	General

He stood atop the world he’d build with bloody hands,  
And he smiled, knowing he did it all alone.  
He didn’t need their help, their broken tools, their ideals,  
He’d do it properly this time around.

His father was a failure and he wouldn’t repeat those mistakes.  
He wouldn’t be like that rotten man before him.  
Everyone that told him he was crazy was now proved wrong,  
So why wouldn’t the doubt leave him alone?

Deep down, he was scared he was exactly all he hated,  
That he had no heart or voice or human soul.  
But that shouldn’t matter when you sit upon a throne,  
Built with anger and fire and brimstone.

His chest ached, empty,  
Void of something that was never there to begin with,  
And he walked in heavy paces,  
His mind off somewhere he could never truly see.

But he dreamed each night,  
Of a world in which he was understood,  
Where people looked at him  
And saw more than darkness and dread.

But he was darkness, and he was dread.  
All those haunting tales of him were true,  
And the blood rolled down his knuckles, dripping on his boots,  
Staining his shirt cuffs with honour and victory.

He was the Starkiller.  
Ruthless and destructive with no reservations.  
He refused to be anything but that, he wouldn’t.  
For he’d tasted the power and would do anything to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted poetry on here before. A lot of my poems are inspired by shows or characters or songs, but this one is the only one that seemed identifiable with the inspiration, so thought I'd share anyway ^_^


End file.
